<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmic by sipjackerryjuice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208895">Cosmic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice'>sipjackerryjuice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales from the Gas Station</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jackerry, M/M, NSFW, SPOILERS!!!, Smut, especially for Volume 3!!!, it has plot tbh, it won’t make sense if you haven’t read it tbh, jackxjerry, jerk, pls it’s so soft, the kiss scene we all deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack panics when he thinks Jerry doesn’t remember what happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762816">It’s Good To Have You Back</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice">sipjackerryjuice</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!<br/>this is the sequel to It’s Good To Have You Back tbh, so read that first<br/>I’m honestly so proud of this one<br/>leave kudos or a comment if you liked it<br/>and as always, enjoy!<br/>- sara </p><p>p.s. if Jack sees this, u know what we want  😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shot straight upright, screaming.<br/>
“WHOA, bro!” Jerry said, trying to calm me down.<br/>
“Where am I?! What’s going on?!”<br/>
Jerry patted me on the back.<br/>
“It’s okay, dude. Relax. You were just having a bad dream, okay?”<br/>
“A bad… <i>what?</i>”<br/>
“You fell asleep at the register again.”<br/>
“I WHAT at the WHAT?! Again?!”<br/>
“Yeah, you do that every now and then. I painted your nails for you.”<br/>
I looked at the red polish on my hands, then asked, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”<br/>
“Because!”<br/>
He stood and put his hands on his hips, then shouted, “YOU LOOKED ADORABLE!”<br/>
With that, he stomped around the counter and out the front door.<br/>
Old Bob watched him leave, then came up to the register with a box of nightcrawlers and some boiled peanuts. With nothing else to do, I rang him up and gave him his total.<br/>
“I’m glad you guys are back,” he said before popping a peanut into his mouth and leaving me alone to unpack all the thoughts churning around in my brain, and what the hell had just happened.<br/>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> <b>***</b> </p>
</div>It wasn’t the best place to have a talk like this. Not by any stretch of the imagination.<br/>Jerry pulled out a cigarette from his pack of Marlboro Reds. I opened the beer that Travis had given me a few minutes ago. Rosa was asleep in the small cabin.<br/>“So, you wanted to talk now? About what happened back at the gas station?”<br/>“I feel like… I feel like now is as good a time as any. And I know it’s not the quiet coffee shop or whatever either of us had pictured, but I think things are about to get really bad. I think this may be our only chance. I’d rather it happen at all than not happen just because it wasn’t perfect.”<br/>“Fair enough.”<br/>He lit the cigarette and took a long pull. I watched as he blew the smoke out into the darkness. I took a sip of my beer.<br/>“Jerry. That wasn’t just a meaningless kiss. I think you know that. But that begs the question, what did it mean?”<br/>Our hands rested on the wooden porch, inches apart.<br/>“It was a nice kiss. You tasted like coffee beans, though.”<br/>His pinky moved an inch or two over to touch mine. I took a long sip of the drink in my hand.<br/>“What are we, Jerry? What should we be? What do you want us to be?”<br/>“Well… what do you want us to be?”<br/>“I asked first.”<br/>He stuck his tongue out at me. I did the same.<br/>He made a stupid face. I made one in return. He laughed. I laughed.<br/>Pretty soon, we were laughing hysterically. During this, Jerry had grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.<br/>When we stopped laughing, both of us began to lean in. I didn’t notice it until our faces were half an inch apart.<br/>Jerry sat his cigarette down. I sat my drink down. He lifted his other hand to my face, sliding it up against my cheek. We stayed like that for a moment, gazing into each other. The pause only lasted mere seconds but felt like an eternity.<br/>I closed the tiny gap between us.<br/>The day met the night. Comets and stars collided. Infinite universes lived and died in that singular moment.<br/>His lips moved softly against mine. They tasted like cigarettes and happiness. I squeezed his hand tight. I let my eyes slip closed. When we broke away, it was only enough to have room to breathe. Our faces were still pressed together. I was staring into his cool blue eyes, trying to map out every inch of them. They were filled with glistening tears of joy.<br/>Wisps of golden hair framed his eyes. I wanted to run my hands through it. I wanted to kiss him again. I wanted to hold his hand, to do so many things with him. I wanted to stand on a beach with him and look out at the ocean. I wanted to lay in a field with him under a bright sun and count the blades of grass. I wanted to spend whatever time I had left with him. I wanted to live past my expiration date for the first time in years.<br/>I’d never noticed how full his lips were before.<br/>His gaze was warm and full of love and longing. I could count the freckles on his face. I could count his eyelashes. I could count flecks of silver in his watery blue eyes.<br/>“I love you, Jerry.”<br/>His voice was soft.<br/>“I love you too, Jack. I have for longer than you realize.”<br/>We hung there for a moment. I felt like gold, shimmering in the sunlight on a sandy beach. This moment was life-changing. We both knew that.<br/>“Hot damn!”<br/>Jerry and I snapped our heads to the right. Travis was standing in the front doorway, holding a beer and looking shocked.<br/>“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just was NOT expecting that! You two are—“<br/>Jerry put his hands on his hips.<br/>“We’re boyfriends. Got a problem with that?”<br/>“No! I-I just didn’t know y’all swung that way! Of course not man, I’m happy for y’all.”<br/>“Alright, radical.”<br/>I felt a smile creep across my face. I held Jerry’s hand tightly.<br/>The word “boyfriends” bounced around in my skull.<br/>“Well, rock on with your bad selves. I’m gonna go get some shuteye.”<br/>Travis turned and walked back inside. I turned back to Jerry.<br/>“Boyfriends?”<br/>“Yep. We’re boyfriends now. You’d better get used to it.”<br/>I laughed, loud and happy. It felt so good to laugh like that. I hadn’t in years.<br/>“You’re so… god! God, Jerry, you’re perfect.”<br/>I felt myself leaning forward again. My voice grew softer.<br/>“You’re just so fucking perfect…”<br/>We both dove back in at the same time. It was intense and deep. It was real. It was desperation. It was a monsoon in the Sahara. It was recognition of feelings we had— feelings we knew the other had —for so long, but had kept hidden.<br/>Jerry tangled his fingers in my hair, and I ran mine up the back of his shirt. I felt hot tears spill over my eyelids and slide down my face.<br/>His hands moved all over me, on my back, my shoulders, my neck. They ran upmy chest, down my stomach, into my pants.<br/>Jerry’s lips slid to my neck, and his passionate kisses graced it like waves on a beach. His warm hands found me. I clutched onto his shoulders as he touched me softly.<br/>“Jerry… let’s… not here… let’s… mmmmmm…” I gasped out.<br/>
<p></p><div>
  <p> <b>***</b> </p>
</div>An hour and a half later, Jerry and I emerged from the tree line, disheveled and sweaty. Jerry and I spent that night on the same air mattress as usual, but it was different this time. We didn’t sleep on our own separate sides.<br/>I laid there with my head tucked against his chest, listening to his heartbeat’s steady rhythm as it synced up to mine, his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe. I felt loved. My boyfriend whispered sweet nothings to me as he drifted to sleep. I laid there the entire night. For the first time since I stopped sleeping, I spent the night lying quietly in the dark content and happy.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Boss. You got some mail.”<br/>
I looked up from my laptop to see the newest part-timer standing on the counter’s other side, holding a letter in the air.<br/>
“You want me to open it?”<br/>
I nodded. He removed the blade from the sheath on his belt and walked out the back door.<br/>
He was already proving to be an invaluable employee, even if he made most customers and other employees nervous. But there was no one else I trusted for mail duty. He knew to dispose of any letter or “gift” from my secret admirer, Roger, right away. Plus, due to his immense size, he’d probably survive a mail bomb with minimal injuries.<br/>
I found him living in a makeshift tent behind the dumpster with no memory of who he was or how he’d gotten to our town.<br/>
I immediately offered him a job and a name tag that read, “Benji.”<br/>
Things felt normal. Things had never felt so normal.<br/>
But there was a disturbance, and I could tell. A lot of things didn’t make sense. Whatever the Guardian did to rewrite reality after erasing everyone else’s memories left some unintentional side effects. A few ghosts in the machine.<br/>
<i>Why did I have this scar in my wrist that never healed right?</i><br/>
<i>Why was Benjamin living behind the gas station, with no memories of who he was?</i><br/>
<i>Why was Jerry my new roommate— but at the same time —keeping his distance from me?</i><br/>
He’d been staying in my spare bedroom for some time now— ever since, as he put it, “the Mathmetists came back.”<br/>
But I barely ever saw him anymore. Not since that night I woke up behind the register. Only the imprints that he’d been there. A variety of messes in my house only Jerry could make. When all the milk was gone, or the bread, I’d come into the kitchen and find more, knowing for a fact I hadn’t been to the store. I’d find my nails painted again whenever they got chipped.<br/>
<i>Was he doing it? Was I doing it and not remembering it?</i><br/>
Even during his shifts, he always found things to busy himself with. I could hardly ever get a word in edgewise.<br/>
<i>Had I done something?</i><br/>
Lots of people were no longer dead, it seemed. But considering I was the only one who knew they weren’t meant to be alive, it didn’t really matter. Even though I’d watched them get torn to pieces, Clyde and his deputies were still around. However, the sheriff himself had recently been stripped of his sheriffly responsibilities. After an embarrassing public mental breakdown, the County Board of Supervisors were forced to pick a new acting sheriff. They unanimously decided on the most competent member of the team, one Amelia O’Brien. (I learned a little more about the man who put O’Brien in charge of the sheriff’s department. It seemed that the new Chairman of the Board of Supervisors was a local. However, nobody could remember anything about him except that his name was Kieffer, and that he was a strange man.)<br/>
Unfortunately, Sheriff O’Brien remembered very little about all of the weird and supernatural things she’d encountered as a deputy. This, in effect, meant she remembered very little about the gas station and me. It was going to be an uphill battle earning her respect and friendship all over again, but I was up to the task.<br/>
My new sleep doctor was a local guy. Not as impressive of a resume as the late Doctor Vicedomini (who— I double-checked —was still dead), but after one session, he could tell that I was grossly over-medicated for a simple case of REM sleep behavior disorder. My new medicines were working wonders. I was even getting real, honest-to-goodness sleep for almost an entire hour a night!<br/>
The gas station itself was back up and running, too. We weren’t turning a profit, but without all the pressure from Howard, we were at least able to keep the doors open and the electric on (for now). In fact, I found a money order stuffed under the register. It was made out to “Cash” for ten thousand dollars. I couldn’t tell if this was part of the Guardian’s big rewrite, or if I’d really forgotten that I had been sitting on John Normal’s bribe money for all these months.<br/>
I was learning new, crucial pieces of information by the hour.<br/>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> <b>***</b> </p>
</div>That morning, Rosa showed up at the gas station wearing her name badge and ready to start her regular shift. But first, she surprised me with a sad kiss, then proceeded to break up with me.<br/>“I’m sorry, Jack. I can’t explain it. I just don’t think we should be dating anymore.”<br/>Those words put a magnitude 8 earthquake beneath me.<br/>“D...Dating?”<br/>“I’m really sorry. I just, it’s not working out.”<br/>I swallowed.<br/>“Yeah, okay, that’s fine. I’m sorry it’s not working out.”<br/>Rosa clocked in, and I went to the bathroom.<br/><i>I was dating Rosa? Then…</i><br/>It made sense now. It all made perfect, terrible sense.<br/>Jerry still had feelings for me (I assumed), but I was dating Rosa? No wonder he was being distant.<br/>And he didn’t remember… he didn’t remember any of it. Not the kiss at the gas station. Not us talking at Travis’ house.<br/>I ran over to the toilet and threw up my breakfast. I stayed like that for a while, with my knees to my chest in the corner of the bathroom, tears trickling down my cheeks and making little wet spots on my jeans. I couldn’t help but think that the Guardian was supposed to fix <i>everything</i>. I felt like I was at the bottom of a dark ocean.<br/>When my tear ducts were hollow, and I felt dehydrated, I got up and washed my face, drinking from the faucet with cupped hands.<br/>
<p></p><div>
  <p> <b>***</b> </p>
</div>I wasn’t surprised at all when the news broke about Brother Riley. The best theory anyone had was “robbery gone wrong.” He didn’t see it coming. Whoever shot him got away without a trace. Nobody had any clue who did it, but there was a theory that he might have known his killer.<br/>I took time off of work to go to his funeral.<br/>
<p></p><div>
  <p> <b>***</b> </p>
</div>I finally thought that I had a grasp on everything, on all the damage that had been done, on all the weird that had been white-outed, on the fact that I was gonna have to start all over with Jerry.<br/>And then the universe threw me a bone.<br/>I was sitting behind the counter one otherwise quiet night, restarting my blog for the third (and hopefully final) time, when Jerry strolled in.<br/>He made his way to the frozen drink machine and poured himself a cup of frosty diabetes. He began to laugh to himself. I asked him what was so funny, but he just kept shaking his head. Finally, after I’d given up, he sauntered up to the counter and rested his head on his hand, looking me in the eyes.<br/>“Do you really wanna know?”<br/>“Yeah, I do.”<br/>“Do you really <i>really</i> wanna know?”<br/>“Uh… yes?”<br/>He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper, then said three simple words that rocked my world.<br/>“I remember everything.”<br/>He leaned over the counter and gave me a soft peck on the lips. Then he ran out, giggling and squealing like a little girl, flailing his arms like Kermit the Frog.<br/>Those words swarmed around me like mayflies, infecting my ears and eyes and nose and mouth. My eyes stung with tears, and my mouth went dry. I felt my heart fill to the brim with hope again.<br/>And then I thought to myself, “Jack, what the <i>fuck</i> are you still doing inside? Why aren’t you going after him?”<br/>I jumped over the counter and sent the praline display tumbling to the floor. I gracefully fell onto my ass, but quickly scrambled up.<br/>“JERRY!”<br/>I ran out into the dark after him.<br/>“JERRY!!!!!”<br/>He turned around. I raced at him.<br/>He was ready. His arms were open wide.<br/>I dove into them. I crashed our faces together. My eagerness was so intense our teeth clicked together as Jerry’s lips met mine.<br/>He kissed me, and I kissed him back—an asteroid colliding with the surface of the moon. I felt myself lift off the ground and realized Jerry was holding me. He twirled me around.<br/>It was dark out, no moon, no stars. It was cloudy. But for me, it was as bright as midday.<br/>We kissed until we were both panting, and my lips were red and a bit swollen.<br/>Jerry gave me a big, dumb grin.<br/>“I was scared you didn’t… I mean… I was afraid to make a move.”<br/>“So was I.”<br/>We spent the rest of that night sitting behind the register talking. The only moments of silence between us were when Jerry would lean over and press his lips to my lips or my cheek or my neck. The rest of it was filled with conversation about anything and everything: some serious, some not.<br/>Rosa came in to relieve me just as the sun was beginning its rise into the sky.<br/>She smiled at us and made polite conversation. She merely raised an eyebrow when she saw us holding hands.<br/>Jerry pulled me out the back door to the Nissan, and as soon as we were in, Jerry practically yanked me over, out of the passenger seat. His lips were all over me in an instant, my jaw, my neck, my shoulders.<br/>As hard as it was to push him off of me, I did.<br/>Before I could get a word in, he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. It was dark, smooth, and warm, like a fresh cup of coffee. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and it felt right to reciprocate, so I did.<br/>When I finally worked up the willpower to break away from him, a string of saliva connected our mouths.<br/>“Maybe we should do this at home. I know that… well, the things we’ve tried to do have never ended up happening where we wanted. But I think we can do that this time.”<br/>Jerry didn’t hesitate.<br/>“Sounds like a plan to me, hotshot, let’s ride!”<br/>I just barely clicked my seatbelt before he shot out of the parking lot fast enough to give me whiplash. He slid his hand up my thigh and between my legs back and forth the whole ride there. By the time we got home, I was nursing quite the hard-on.<br/>He parked the car, and we went inside together. He held my hand tightly and pulled me into my bedroom. We both kicked off our shoes and socks, and he sat down on my bed. His voice was soft and beckoning.<br/>“Jack.”<br/>I came over, and he wrapped his arms around me. He gently unfastened my new leg and put it beside the bed. He held me up with one arm hooked around my waist. I stared lovingly into his twinkling aquamarine eyes as he pulled off my shirt. He kissed the scars on my chest that hadn't disappeared, even with Agatha Cistrunk back from… wherever or whatever she’d been. I quickly unbuttoned my pants, and he pulled them off of me. I got down onto the bed with him, and he tugged his shirt off. I ran my hand up his unshaved chest.<br/>“God, do you work out or something? Honestly, I’ve never noticed your muscles before.”<br/>He laughed.<br/>“Nah. Being me is enough of a work-out.”<br/>He kissed from the scar on my wrist, up my arm, across my shoulder, and started working on leaving a love mark on my neck.<br/>I used my other hand to tug off his shorts. When his lips found their way up to my jaw, I turned my head and met his lips. The kiss was long and full of yearning. His tongue was hot in my mouth and tasted like Fireball Whiskey.<br/>I let him slide his hand into my boxers.<br/>Everything was right. Jerry and I were in the right place, and it’d been just what I imagined. I didn’t have to stop him this time.<br/>At first, I bucked against his touch. It felt better than I’d been expecting it to. I let out little gasps as he moved his hand in soft, loving strokes. I ran my lips up the line of his jaw, his stubble rough against them.<br/>I felt him tug off my boxers, and his movements gained more momentum.<br/>I let out soft moans. Returning the favor, I pulled off Jerry’s underwear. I wanted to feel him against me.<br/>He pressed our bodies together, and I could feel his dick resting against my inner thigh. He began to grind against it just a bit.<br/>He was half-hard, and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to be closer to him. So much closer. I ran my fingers through his golden locks. I slid my hand down his stomach and began to replicate his movements. He let out a gasp of surprise and then a soft grunt of pleasure.<br/>He ran his other hand up my body before rubbing his thumb over my lip. He pulled me in again, and the hard, passionate way he tongue-kissed me only made my erection worse.<br/>He pulled away unexpectedly, and while my mouth was still open, he slipped two of his fingers in. I began to suck on them. It felt like the right thing to do. I ran my tongue around them and closed my eyes.<br/>“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, his voice soft and kind. I ran my free hand all over his chest and neck and through his messy hair.<br/>After several precious minutes, our bodies pressed together, and his lips all over me, he pulled his fingers out of my mouth.<br/>We hadn’t said much during all this, but we didn’t need to.<br/>Every kiss was filled to the brim with “I love you,” every gaze Jerry and I threw each other’s way full of “you’re the most beautiful person in the world.” Every mark on each other’s neck full of “you’re mine,” every time I would grab his wrist or clutch at his shoulders, it was just as good as saying, “don’t leave me.” We both knew how strongly the other felt. We’d been so close for so long, it was easy to read the signs. Words— as wonderful as they may be —were just a formality.<br/>Jerry gently pushed my legs apart. When he spit on me, I erupted into laughter.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Jerry, honey, I’ve got lube.”<br/>He rolled his eyes and laughed.<br/>“You should’ve told me that, baby.”<br/>My face went red up to the ears when he called me that.<br/>“It was hot sucking your fingers like that…”<br/>We both giggled as our faces drifted back together, and our lips met. It was hungry and hot and full of want. I reached my hand over and fumbled around until I got the nightstand drawer open. I snatched out the lube, and Jerry took it from me.<br/>He poured it out and slicked me up. I pulled him close again and kissed him as he slowly pressed his fingers into me. I let out a shaky breath against his lips.<br/>He began to stroke me, and I slowly moved my hips around, trying to focus more on the sensation of his hand touching all over me rather than the tight uncomfortableness of his fingers inside me.<br/>Despite the activities Sabine and I enjoyed behind closed doors, I still wasn’t entirely used to this feeling.<br/>As Jerry moved his fingers inward, slow and deep, I began to melt. I breathed soft sighs and “I love you” into his ear.<br/>“I love you too,” he whispered against my collarbone. He curled his fingers, and I felt tingles in my foot. I clung onto him, and each second felt like forever.<br/>Eventually, he decided that I was ready enough and pulled his fingers out.<br/>“I don’t have any condoms…”<br/>I muttered.<br/>“Well, you’re in luck, because I always keep one on me.”<br/>I grinned.<br/>“You’re one a million, you know that Jerry?”<br/>“The one and only, baby.”<br/>He grabbed the condom from his pants on the floor and tore open the wrapper. I watched him roll it on. My eyes traveled over his entire body. Up close, I could see so much more. The curve in his shoulders and the line of his hips. The birthmark on his upper thigh. All the scars and freckles across his body. The flower tattoo just peeking over from the back of his broad shoulder.<br/>He moved in close, and I moved back towards him like an ocean tide being pulled back out to sea. He pushed into me, and I pulled my arms tight around him. He pressed his face into my chest, whispering how I was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. I stared into his soft, shining eyes. I could’ve lived in this moment forever. As he began to move, goosebumps ran up my arms.<br/>It was slow and careful. Jerry knew I was generally inexperienced with this kind of thing. The sharp sting in my lower abdomen was an unpleasant but somewhat-familiar sensation.<br/>But Jerry knew just the right things to do to distract me from it. Squeezing and groping in some places, rubbing and touching in others. The tense tightness and sting began to fade, and a wave of warm pleasure washed over me.<br/>“<i>Jerry kiss me,</i>” I breathed desperately.<br/>He immediately obliged. I watched his eyes slip closed and followed suit. His lips tasted like cigarettes. His tongue tasted like fresh honey.<br/>He began to pick up the pace, and even though it wasn’t incredibly fast, I couldn’t keep still. My hips rolled and bucked towards him. I writhed around and moved against him as he ran his hands all over me. My body sang for him.<br/>“I love you, Jack.”<br/>“I love you too.”<br/>“I love you more.”<br/>“I love you most.”<br/>Jerry let out a panting giggle.<br/>“I love you to the power of Graham’s number.”<br/>I laughed and nibbled at his ear.<br/>“Guess you got me there, Jerbear,” I whispered into it softly. I watched goosebumps prickle up his arms.<br/>He pressed me down onto the bed and began to move faster than before. I clung to his shoulders.<br/>He painted kisses all over the bend in my neck and up to my jaw. I pulled him back in feverishly when he came close enough to my lips. Each time he pumped into me, a wave of pleasurable heat shot up my spine.<br/>It’d been so long since I’d felt this, and felt so much love through it. I felt like a puddle of a human being.<br/>I pulled away, just barely. Our faces were still entirely pressed together. Jerry messily kissed the side of my mouth as I struggled to make words.<br/>“J-Jerry… this is… this is incredible. I’m not gonna… make it long.”<br/>He nodded.<br/>“Me neither.”<br/>He moved one hand down my abdomen and began to run his hand over me, passionate and fast. The other ran through my sweaty curls before grabbing my hand and interlocked our fingers, squeezing tightly.<br/>“You’re everything to me, Jack. You’re so wonderful.”<br/>I nodded and pressed kisses all over his face before he locked lips with me again. As I reached the mountain’s peak, I let out soft moans and gasps into Jerry’s mouth. He did the same. My body felt so warm and light.<br/>Only one other person had made me feel this good before.<br/>The bed was squeaking loudly. My legs began to tremble, and my insides felt like a washing machine as I reached my climax.<br/>“Jerry, I, it’s coming oh god, I love you!!!”<br/>I clutched onto him and squeezed his hand tightly. I rutted against him as I spilled all over his stomach. He slid out of me and pulled off the condom. I laid back more, and he moved closer. I jacked him off until very soon he was moaning my name and spilling out all over my chest.<br/>He collapsed beside me, and I moved to his side as if I was a magnet. He kissed me again, slow and adoring. Our lips were puffy and red from constant kissing. I wrapped an arm around him and took his hand again. I had all the time in the world with him now.<br/>“Whatever happens next, I’ll be damned if I’m gonna forget this, Jack.”<br/>I smiled.<br/>“Me too, Jerry.”<br/>Whatever the hell the universe had to throw at us next, we’d get through it together. We’d always seemed to, and I wasn’t just gonna let that change.
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>